1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
Due to various causes including noise introduced into a transmission line, an error may occur in data transmitted between a first device (for example, a semiconductor circuit) and a second device (for example, a controller to control the semiconductor circuit or a tester for testing the semiconductor circuit).
Thus, there is a demand for a method for checking and detecting whether or not the data was or is being normally transmitted between the two devices.